Stories From the Slayers
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: This is a series of short stories about daily life at the guild for the Slayers and rewrites on the first cannon meetings between them as they already knew each other and share stories of the past with the guild. Rated T for Gajeel as he has a potty mouth in some chapters.
1. The fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom

S.R: Hiya everyone! This is one of three story ideas that came to me around New Years that I just couldn't get out of my head. I've been working on them and a few other things since then, but my beta readers just gave me the green light on this one. The other two should be following within the week still. Before I start this one I want to explain it. **Ahem** This is a series of short stories about the dragon slayers daily life at the guild and will have stories from their pasts as well. The reason for that is in this version of Fairy Tail the dragons had a yearly festival that they took the slayers to and that is how they met. Due to that I will also have rewritten version of they cannon meetings between the slayers so as to help reinforce the idea that they already know each other. My OC dragon slayers from **Soaring Dragons** will be making guest appearances in the stories and maybe a few daily life chapters as well. With that I'm done here and starting it off with the cannon meeting of Natsu and Gajeel.

 **NARRATORS POINT OF VIEW**

Today we find ourselves in the middle of a fierce battle between two guilds. The guilds known as Fairy Tail, and Phantom Lord. The reasons they are fighting is not why we are here however. We are here to see the interactions between Fairy Tails Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and Phantom Lords Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox. For you see they already know each other, but are the only two in the entire city that know this fact.

As it is right now Gajeel is just looking for the perfect moment to attack Natsu. Natsu on the other hand is using one of Gajeel's guild mates as a club, swinging him around and using him to harm others in his way. Ah there it is, Gajeel just turned his arm into a metal pole and extended it to hit Natsu backwards as he throws the man he was swinging around. The attack connects and knocks Natsu backwards into his fellow guild mate Gray. "Watch what your doing flame brain!" Gray yelled in anger. Normally Natsu would yell back and they'd start an argument that turns into a fight but this time Natsu just yells out "Hey Metal face, if that's the best you've got I'd rather fight Vance!" Gajeel in anger at being thought of as weak jumped down to fight Natsu face to face while saying "That bloody bastard ain't got nothing on me and you know it fire breath!"

The two proceed to have an all out slug fest will insulting each other and referencing other dragon slayers as being a better fight. This happens for all of twenty minutes. By this time they're the only two left fighting and everyone else is wondering what the hell they're talking about. Eventually the two have seperated and stand panting heavily. "You know what Salamander? I actually missed this. It's been too long since I've had a decent fight" Gajeel says giving a happy and satisfied gin. Natsu giving a similar grin replies "Ain't no one that can fight like another dragon slayer. I'll give ya that much at least." With their thoughts said they go right back to fighting until it's time for Fairy Tail to fall back and leave.

As he exits the building with his guild Natsu calls back over his shoulder "Next time you won't be getting off so easily scrap iron!" only for Gajeel to respond with "I'll kick your ass any time Salamander!"


	2. Natsu vs Vance Story

S.R: Here have a short story.

Gajeel: You're forgetting something…

S.R: Oh yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **GAJEEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

It had been a few weeks since I joined Fairy Tail. Surprisingly only a few people had grudges against me for my actions when I was with Phantom. But I think they were surprised by how Salamander and I interact. "Hey, iron freak wanna fight" I heard coming from the door as Salamander burst into the guild hall. Standing up I began stretching while I laughed "Just give me more of a challenge than Listy would" mentioning the aqua dragon slayer. He laughed with me at that before replying "Good thing Vance ain't here. He'd destroy you for bad mouthing her." Nodding my head in agreement I followed Natsu outside to fight. But before we could begin Mira walked up to us and asked "Who are you two talking about?"

"I didn't tell you guys? All dragon slayers know each other. Once a year the dragons would gather and we'd get to talk and hang out with the other dragons and slayers. Any name you hear us mention to each other is either a dragon or dragon slayer." Salamander explained to her as we walked past. I nodded my head to her when she looked at me to ask if it was true. "If that's the case I'd like to hear more stories from you guys" We heard from behind us. Without looking we knew it was Erza, but I did see Natsu start to turn red a bit. I looked at him for a second before realizing. In dragon I asked him "You want Titania to be your mate don't you?" I laughed when his face went cherry red, but made a mental note to never do anything harmful to her as Salamander would destroy me if I did.

"How about we fight later Salamander. I think we could share a few stories for her since she's so interested" I spoke out loud watching Erza perk up and the questioning glance from Natsu. I mean I may tease him about it but as dragon slayers we've got a strong familial bond, so I decided to help him out. Realization dawned in his eyes as he looked at me and agreed to fight later. "what story should we tell…. Oh I know. Let's tell her about the time you beat Vance" I began speaking out loud as we returned to the guild. "Yeah that'll be a good story. So it was nine years ago when the dragons got together for a meeting and left us slayers together" he started.

"Vance as the oldest was trying to take charge. He was an asshole with how he went about it though saying shit like 'I told you to do it so you'll do it', 'I'm right cause I'm older' or 'I'm the oldest so I'm better than you are'. It was so god damn irritating." I said. Natsu nodded before continuing "After I got fed up with it I challanged him to a fight. It was really tough though since he's the Blood Dragon Slayer and all." I snorted "Tough doesn't begin to describe it. He was older, had more experience, and could use your blood against you after his first hit. It was a one sided massacre until you got him with your **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**. Hell I remember Sting was scared that Vance was going to kill you."

"Considering the amount of blood I lost in that fight I should have been killed especially after his **Blood Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Call: Bloody Rage**. I think he was shocked that I could still stand after that and that's why I got that attack in. I remember yelling at him 'Just because your older doesn't mean your right and I'm wrong. It doesn't mean I have to listen to you or respect you just because I were born first. It doesn't mean your stronger than me and it sure as hell doesn't mean your better than me.' I was so focused on fighting him I didn't notice that the dragons were back." Natsu commented with a sigh.

"They saw most of the fight. I remember your pops telling you he was proud of the speech, and then you passed out. Grandeeney was pissed off at Vance for pushing you that far though mumbling under her breath about him having to big of an ego as she healed you. With how protective she was while you were healing you'd think she was the dragon that raised you" I said. We both had a laugh at that before he said "Nah, you can tell which dragon raised us by our personalities. We all have the same personality traits as our parent dragon."

* * *

S.R: Did you guys think I was kidding when I said "short stories". I wasn't. Any who see ya'll next time.


	3. Gajeel's Friday Realization

S.R: I know I apologized somewhat in the last update for it being a while but seriously I am sorry it took so long for that update, this update, and probably the next three or so updates that should have been out by now.

Natsu: So long as the updates are interesting who cares?

S.R: Um… the people who like my work and don't want to wait? Seriously I don't want to make people wait ages for something that is already written that makes me feel like a hypocrite.

Natsu: Why don't we shut up and get on with the story then?

S.R: Good call.

 **GAJEEL'S POV**

It had been an interesting week for me but I was glad it was over. Somehow I got roped into helping the Salamander on a job since no one on his team wanted to go. Normally I'd be annoyed but it was a great stress reliever and made an interesting story that he was telling the rest of the guild. I just order a beer and sat back knowing he'd be honest about what happened since he couldn't lie worth a damn.

"We wiped most of the dark guild out without breaking a sweat. It wasn't until we got to the master and vice master that we had to use magic. But it was one hell of a fight wasn't it Metal head?" Natsu started before calling out to me "Who knew we'd run into Amimon and Jackson? Those too bastards needed the beat down though." I said knowing people would question which slayers they were since the last time Natsu and I told a story we had to explain that we already knew all the other dragon slayers. "Who are Amimon and Jackson?" I heard several people ask as Natsu and I chuckled. "Amimon is the Demon Dragon Slayer and Jackson is the Sound Dragon Slayer. Amimon is a pushover if you can stop him from using his ranged attacks, but Jackson.. Jackson's sound magic is annoying at close range." Natsu explained.

"They both know that which is why even though we're fellow dragon slayers they refused to fight one on one. Amimon would use his magic to keep us stuck fighting Jackson at close range. It's a good thing I knew how to fight Jackson though." I said. Natsu told them about how I came up with the battle plan. Natsu would use his flames to counter Amimon and keep him from supporting Jackson while I fought him. It was a tough fight since he was also a dragon slayer but I managed to beat him since my **Iron Dragon's Sword** is capable of vibrating faster than sound thanks to the fact I can use it like a chainsaw.

After that Natsu and I just had to keep Amimon pined between us unable to get away and kick his ass. "Even though I actually got to cut loose since we fought some of the other Dragon Slayers I'm not doing another mission with you Salamander. The pay was crap." I called out after paying for my beer. Downing it I stood up and left early, thinking I'd catch a few extra Z's for the weekend.

"That's only because you ate all the iron in the damn building, causing it to collapse! They had to take the repair costs out of the pair for that!" He called after me. But after a few minutes we both chuckled knowing if it really came down to it we'd have each others back. As I walked back to my place I thought back to the dragon festivals and realized that Salamander was one of the few I really interacted with… "huh… I know the damned lizards were always teasing us about forming our own dens, but they may have been right" I said to myself as I realized Natsu was one of the few Dragon Slayers I would fight alongside or to protect. Then I thought to myself that maybe Natsu and I needed to bring some of the others to Fairy Tail.


	4. Natsu and Wendy

S.R: I still don't own Fairy Tail… Also this time we're going to see Wendy. Yup that's right this is when Natsu and Wendy see each other for the first time canonically.

 **NATSU'S POV**

Gray was chatting with Lyon having made up with him since the incident on Galuna Island. Erza was trying to hid behind me as Ichiya was flirting with her. The trimens were flirting with Lucy and Cherry. Jura was just standing next to me sighing at how everyone was acting. Before he could say anything I spoke out for everyone to hear "Someone's coming". I had a happy and peaceful smile on my face so they knew it wasn't an enemy. We all turned towards the door. After a few seconds it opened to reveal a young girl and a flying cat like happy. The girl came running in and after a few seconds tripped.

Thankfully I knew this was going to happen and caught her before she fell. Chuckling out loud I said "Wow Wendy your as clumsy as ever." while her flying cat told her to be careful and then growled at me for my comment demanding to know how I knew Wendy. Wendy however wrapped her arms around me screaming "Big brother!" Most of the people in the room looked confused but Lucy and Erza who remembered that we dragon slayers knew each other just smiled happy to see I found another old friend besides Gajeel. "It's been a while hasn't it" I asked getting a nod in response. "So what dragon slayer are you?" Lucy asked trying to be polite after Wendy stopped hugging me and introduced herself to the others in the building.

"I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer" Wendy said shyly as she glanced up at me. "It's okay Wendy Lucy is a friend of mine. You don't have to worry about her" I said as I ruffled her hair a bit getting a smile out of her. "Do you guys mind if I go catch up with Wendy for a bit it's been years since the last time the dragon's got together" I asked the group around us after telling them how Wendy and I knew each other. Most of them didn't mind so I chuckled as Wendy grabbed my hand and we went to find a place to talk.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER IN ERZA'S POV**

"And that wraps up the plan." Ichiya said as we left the room we were being briefed in. "I'll go find Natsu and Wendy to tell them" I said quickly denying Ichiya's offer to come with me. It took a while but I eventually found them sitting on a couch. Wendy had curled up and was sitting in Natsu's lap with her head on his shoulder arms wrapped around him in a hug. Natsu was just sitting there quietly humming for her. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Natsu had already noticed me standing there and gave me a small smile as he patted the couch next to him.

I told them about the plan to deal with Oracion Seis, and he told me about his talk with Wendy. "You really care about her don't you?" I asked with a small smile. "She's the little sister I rarely got to see" he told me before going into story after story about the time he spent with other slayers when the dragons got together with Wendy chiming in on some stories. After a while it had gotten to be really late. "I'm going to get some sleep now, you two should as well" I told them as I closed my eyes.

 **NATSU'S POV**

After Erza said she was going to sleep I began to hum a lullaby for her and Wendy, knowing Wendy would fall asleep in my lap like she used to. After a few moments Erza had fallen asleep and was leaning into me so I wrapped an arm around her and let her lay on my side with her head on my shoulder. Wendy who saw this smiled as she fell asleep herself mumbling "she'd be a cool big sister." Shortly after that I fell asleep myself.

* * *

S.R: If someone would draw a picture of them at the end there I'd very much appreciate it though if you do please leave out Wendy's comment so that if I find it I could swap it out as the picture for my other story. I feel like it would suite that story a lot better than its current picture and I don't have the skill necessary to draw it.


	5. Wendy and Big Brother 'Jeel

S.R: This is going to be the chapter that I show Wendy and Gajeel's first interaction while things are calm. They were too busy to properly greet each other during the deal with Edolas so this is the guild throwing a party after coming back to Earthland.

Natsu: Ok.

 **WENDY'S POV**

At first I was scared of the guild that Natsu had convinced me to join. They were all loud and outgoing people just like him and I was just too shy to interact. But thanks to Natsu knowing me as well as he does I didn't have to worry about being overwhelmed since he rarely left my side. It wasn't until he and I were sitting at the bar where he introduced me to Mira, that I realized I hadn't said hello to Gajeel. Thankfully he was also sitting at the bar. "Now that things have calmed down I can properly say hi big brother 'Jeel!" I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He grunted at the contact but gave me a smile while saying "Heya squirt." Natsu also smiled at the interaction noticing that I chose to call Gajeel the same thing I used to.

I heard a few members in the guild saying awe when I pulled Natsu into the hug as I happily said that I was glad to have my two big brothers with me. Eventually we broke apart and moved to a table to talk, where Natsu, Gajeel, and I caught up on what we've all done since the last time the dragon's gathered. Before long we had a crowd of guild members surrounding us listening to our stories and smiling.

After a while we switched over to telling the guild more stories about our past starting with how when I was little I could never pronounce Gajeel so I always called him "big brother 'Jeel" where as Natsu was always just "big brother".

By the time we were done telling stories most of the guild had either left to go to bed our decided to sleep here at the guild. I was getting tired myself and was falling asleep with my head in Natsu's lap and my legs in Gajeel's lap. The two of them were smiling at me and talking in dragon so the few members of the guild that were still awake wouldn't know how sweet the two of them were being talking about our little family. I had eventually fallen asleep, but didn't get more than fifteen minutes before finding myself being shifted so that Gajeel could carry me while following Erza and Levy.

The movement had woken me up slightly so I heard them talking with Gajeel saying he and Natsu were glad that Erza had arranged for me to stay in the girls dorm with her since neither one of them had the room for me to live with them.


	6. Down time

S.R: I got a few things back from the beta readers so… MASS UPDATE

Natsu: cool.

Gajeel: **grunts in approval**

Wendy: So what is this update for?

S.R: This is for the Stories From the Slayers, compilation that I'm writing. Now let's get on with it!

 **NARRATOR'S POV**

It has been three weeks since Wendy had joined the Fairy Tail guild and while she hasn't gotten used to everyone, she's been trying her best. She's even gone so far as to ask Natsu and Gajeel to help her train, granted they were planning to anyway. But for now we aren't worried about the three of them. For now we're focusing on the guild and their wonder as to where she is. "Has anyone seen Wendy? She wasn't in her room at Fairy Hill's this morning when I left and I haven't seen her since" Levy called out, getting nothing but shrugs as her answer. It wasn't long after that everyone began to worry.

"What if she got kidnapped!?" and "I hope she's alright" were a few of the mummers being heard throughout the guild as they all grew worried. Even the master had no idea where she was. After learning that Erza began to set up a search team to go looking for the little girl. But Lucy noticed a few other people were missing and quickly figured out where Wendy would be. "It's okay Erza. Natsu and Gajeel aren't here either and you know how protective they can be. She's probably watching them train" Lucy called out to her red headed friend knowing she'd calm down after hearing that.

Everyone began to look around and noticed Lucy was right, but before anyone could say anything the doors to the guild had opened to reveal three tired looking dragon slayers. "Thanks for helping me train you two" Wendy was heard saying which caused most of the guild to smile at the bond the three of them shared. "We're dragon slayers Wendy, that means we've gotta look out for each other so of course we'd help!" Natsu replied stretching his sore body as the guild looked on at the three slayers. Gajeel only grunted in response but the guild members closest to the three could see the grin on his face.

It wasn't long after though that the three of them had sat down on a bench together and collapsed after their hard day of training. A majority of the guild had gone back to what they had been doing before the panic over Wendy's location but a few just watched over the dragon slayers with pride at how close they were. Shortly after sitting on the bench Wendy had begun to yawn so Natsu and Gajeel shifted for her to lay down with her head on Gajeel's lap and legs covering Natsu's lap. Not too long after than Natsu and Gajeel also started feeling drowsy and leaned into each other as they fell asleep Natsu's head on Gajeel's left shoulder and Gajeel's head resting on top of the bench's back.

The scene was to cute to the guild so they had Reedus make a painting of the trio resting together. His painting of the scene was perfectly detailed, from the small handful of stray hair around Wendy's head as she rolled in her sleep on the others laps, to the comically large snot bubble Gajeel had coming out of his right nostril. He even had the scraps and scratches the three had from their training. After showcasing it to the entire guild it was decided he'd make a couple copies for the slayers to have, while the original would be in the guild library along with all the other paintings Reedus had done of the guild and its various members.


	7. The Memory Book

S.R: Yes it's been a while since this was updated. Honestly I forgot about it due to trying to re-work some of the other stuff. So as an apology I'm giving you guys this one.

Natsu: What's it gonna be this time?

Gajeel: Something boring I bet…

Wendy: It can't be boring. I'll have my two big brothers with me to make it fun!

S.R: You'll just have to wait and see. Now can I get on to the story?

Natsu and Wendy: SURE!

Gajeel: **grunts**

S.R: STORY TIME!

 **GAJEEL'S POV**

Barging in to the guild with a shit eating grin I called out to my fellow slayers.

"Oi, Salamander, girlie C'mere for a second I found something I wanna show ya!"

Ignoring the rest of the guild entirely I made my way over to my normal table which is in the corner, and placed a large book on in before plopping down in my chair. My grin stretched even wider when the few guild members still watching had wide but questioning eyes.

Natsu and Wendy both had overwhelmingly large smiles on their faces once they saw the cover. I gestured towards the book with an indulgent nod of the head as Salamander's hand opened it up. A message began playing, leaving most of the guild covering their ears and probably wondering what the hell they just heard.

Others however after hearing us slayers occasionally speak it, knew the sound to be something speaking in Draconic. For example the second the message ended my mate Levy sprang up running towards us asking "Who was that speaking Draconic? And what did it say?" before backing off, suddenly realizing that it may be something meant for dragon slayers only.

Giving a small grunt in approval I told her it was the Mineral Dragon, Vanadinez that spoke. Vanadinez left the book stating that it was a parting gift for any dragon slayer who found it. The book was basically a memory book, filled to the brim with pictures and stories from the times when the dragons would come together. This particular book was for the last two years that they had gathered, and before even looking at the rest of the book we had Reedus make three copies of the first two pictures.

The first had all of the slayers, and I mean all of us were in this picture, Natsu was teaching Sting how to roar, I was smiling down at Rogue while rubbing his head, Wendy was napping; I could go on explaining and listing everyone in the picture but it would take too long.

The second picture was one that I remember Vance bragged about taking. It was a picture of the dragons that made it that year, all in their mini forms huddling together while talking to each other. If it weren't for the fact I clearly recognized most of the dragons I might have thought it was a picture of a large nest of baby wyverns. Just looking at the picture was enough to remind me that even solitary creatures like dragons still dearly love those they claim as part of their den. It wasn't till long after we had gone through the book laughing and recalling everything, that I realized my den included more than just Natsu and Wendy (though I'd never admit it out loud).


	8. Natsu and Gajeel Vs Sting and Rouge

S.R: Short story time!

Natsu: Yay?

S.R: Well I mean it only needs a yay if you are happy to see Sting and Rogue.

Natsu: Oh. Are you going to change things up?

S.R: Uh, I don't remember the fight between you and Gajeel perfectly so I'll write my own version but other than that it stays the same.

Natsu: Good enough for me. Get on with it already!

 **WENDY'S POV**

"Our next fight for the day is the highly anticipated double battle! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Vs. Natsu and Gajeel of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, which made me wince but I cheered right along with them since my big brothers were going to show off.

"Heh, you have no idea how long I've been looking forward to finally being able to kick your ass Natsu!"

"You think you can take me? Do I need to remind you I'm the one that taught you how to roar?"

"Gajeel..."

"Time to prove whose the best Dragon Slayer."

Though the crowd hadn't yet quieted down I still heard their exchange before the fight began. Sting and Rouge went on the offense brutally attacking Natsu and Gajeel. The guest announcer Jenny just kept running her mouth about how Sting and Rouge were going to win since it's been seven years of nothing for Natsu and Gajeel, but I knew they'd pull it off.

Eventually Sting and Rouge used their Drives, and blew up a cloud of dust stopping us from seeing anything.

"See I told you all they'd win"

"Hold on a minute the dust is clearing… WHAT?! NATSU BLOCKED STINGS ATTACK WITHOUT GETTING A SCRATCH! AND GAJEEL DOESN'T SEEM TO BE HURT BY ROUGE'S ATTACK EITHER!"

"Hey Metal-head, this is boring isn't it?"

"Gehehehe, you said it Salamander. How about we fight and the winner gets to take these to punks down?"

"I'm all fired up!"

With that Natsu and Gajeel started powering up. Nothing happened for a few seconds once they stopped. But then they shot at each other in super speeds. The shock wave from the clash of their fists blew Sting and Rouge away and into a wall. But Natsu and Gajeel didn't care, instead they just started unleashing attack after attack at each other.

" **Fire Dragons Roar"**

" **Iron Dragons Roar"**

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist"**

" **Iron Dragons Club"**

" **Fire Dragons Gripe Strike"**

" **Iron Dragons Sword"**

" **Iron Dragons Lance"**

" **Fire Dragons Claw"**

With that last attack Natsu kicked Gajeel down through the floor of the arena. There was no sound and nothing to see while the dust cloud kicked up from the attack settled. Once it did we could see Gajeel shakily standing up, but his face was turning green. Natsu smirked once he noticed what had happened.

Gajeel tried to climb out of the mine cart he had landed in, but before he could Natsu kicked the back of the cart. That made it start moving, and Gajeel collapsed back to the bottom of the cart cursing Natsu as he rode the cart away.

With that Natsu turned back to the arena only to find Sting and Rouge were unconscious.

"What?! Now how am I going to rub it in Metal freaks face that I won!"


End file.
